


Hot in the City Tonight

by twasadark



Category: Dark Angel
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-22
Updated: 2010-01-22
Packaged: 2017-10-06 13:53:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/54371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twasadark/pseuds/twasadark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em>Alec tries to protect Max from herself with hot and sweaty consequences. Yes, this means I'm trying my hand at a heat fic. </em></p>
            </blockquote>





	Hot in the City Tonight

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my darling [](http://alaerys.livejournal.com/profile)[**alaerys**](http://alaerys.livejournal.com/) for the beta. This is my first attempt at Max/Alec, and to be entirely truthful, I'm not sure I like it. Anyhow, all feedback that does not cast aspersions on my parentage is gratefully received.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**Current mood:** |   
drained  
---|---  
**Entry tags:** |   
[het](http://community.livejournal.com/jam_pony_fic/tag/het), [max/alec](http://community.livejournal.com/jam_pony_fic/tag/max/alec)  
  
  
_ **Fic: Hot In the City Tonight (Adult, Max/Alec)** _

Title: Hot in the City Tonight  
Author:[](http://twasadark.livejournal.com/profile)[**twasadark**](http://twasadark.livejournal.com/)  
Fandom: Dark Angel  
Pairing: Max/Alec  
Rating: Adult  
Words: 3500  
Summary: _Alec tries to protect Max from herself with hot and sweaty consequences. Yes, this means I'm trying my hand at a heat fic. _  
Note: Thanks to my darling [](http://alaerys.livejournal.com/profile)[**alaerys**](http://alaerys.livejournal.com/) for the beta. This is my first attempt at Max/Alec, and to be entirely truthful, I'm not sure I like it. Anyhow, all feedback that does not cast aspersions on my parentage is gratefully received.  
 

 

Max dressed with one thing on her mind tonight, and one thing only: sex. Specifically, how she was going to get some. Fast, hard, and good. A little something to scratch the heat-induced itch. Right now.

Sneaking out of Terminal City in 4 inch black pumps and a short, slinky, strapless, body-hugging black dress to visit one of the seedy waterside bars proved almost laughably easy. Sure, she was the leader of their own little transgenic nation now, but everybody knew that when she needed her quiet time they’d damn well better steer clear unless they wanted their heads bitten off. Of course, they all – including Alec – thought she spent said quiet time brooding on the Space Needle. Heh.

She’d come to the smoky little dive called “Joe’s” once before, found it full of strapping dockworkers and lean, strong sailors. So what if the place – and the men – smelled faintly of fish. Her feline DNA found that pretty darn irresistible.

When she strode in the front door, long hair curled and flowing down her naked back, ruby red lips curved in a predatory smile, everyone looked. Not that she’d been expecting anything else.

She scanned tonight’s lineup – automatically discarding those who were middle-aged, shorter than her, or overweight (not optimal DNA donators, after all) and looked with interest at a few candidates - a muscled, but greasy-haired guy at the pool table, a bald guy that must have been at least six foot five, and … Now hold on a minute – a particularly fine specimen sat at the bar. Even from his back, she could tell that he was handsome and well formed. He turned his head and she recognized him with a jolt. Alec. Freshly shaved and showered and chatting up a hot blonde at the bar.

She’d thought of approaching him, of course. After all, he was supposed to be her boyfriend, at least for Logan’s sake. But he was _Alec_. Scheming, smart-ass, annoying, loyal Alec who she’d have to see every day now that he was her de facto second in command. Talk about awkward. At least, that’s what she had told herself back when she decided to make this little trip to the bar. Before her hormones had kicked into full gear – when she still had a functioning brain cell or two. Now, though, the old saying seemed so appropriate. Any port in a storm.

She fixed her eyes on him and made for the bar, hips swaying. Still engrossed in his conversation with the blonde, he happened to glance her direction, and then did an exaggerated double take, his jaw dropping in complete and utter shock. His eyes traveled down her form in appreciation, his full, beautiful lips parted, Adam’s apple bobbing as he swallowed. She took the opportunity to give him a once over as well.

He was wearing a button down blue shirt made out of some soft, touchable looking material – its collar was turned up to hide his bar code. His jeans were well worn and just-tight-enough, and he wore clunky biker boots that made his legs bow slightly as he practically leaped off the bar stool and stalked toward her.

“Max! What in God’s name are you doing?” He took her by the arm and began hustling her back toward the door. “You can’t come in here looking like this! These guys will be all over you in two seconds.”

She made a little noise of pleasure in the back of her throat. “Sounds good to me.”

Alec stopped in his tracks, and gaped again, looking at her like she’d just lost her mind. Then he dipped his head forward, sniffing, and understanding dawned on his features. “Oh, no. No, no, no. You did _not_ just come in here in the middle of your heat.”

She gave a smoky chuckle, leaned in until her lips were an inch from Alec’s ear – felt his body heat radiating, had to restrain herself from pressing her mouth to the tempting skin of his throat – and said, quite distinctly, “I just want a good hard fuck, Alec. Either let me get it my way or give it to me yourself.”

She looked over his shoulder to the burning gaze of the tall bald guy, admired his muscular forearms and the tattoo of a dragon winding down his bicep. With a groan somewhere between desire and distress, Alec followed her gaze and started moving her toward the door again.

“I’m not gonna leave you here with these guys, Maxie. You’re strong, but you’re not invincible. Come on. We’re leaving.” He paused, fishing around in his pocket for his wallet to pay the tab. The girl he’d been chatting with at the bar, a curvy little blond thing with amazingly big tits, left the bar and sauntered over to them.

“You leaving, baby?” She said to Alec, looking Max over with interest.

Max smiled at her, twisted out of Alec’s grasp, and closed her fingers around the woman’s thin, soft-skinned wrist. “Why don’t you come with us?” She invited, voice husky.

“MAX?” Alec gasped. He looked rather like a landed trout, mouth open and gulping for air.

The girl raised an eyebrow, eyes fixed on Max, and she stepped closer. “I’m up for it,” she said, and Max slipped her arm around the girl’s slim waist, pulled them close together, breasts against breasts, a strange, but luscious feeling – and kissed her full on the lips.

Mmmmm. Hot sweet mouth, slide of tongues, slippery and skilled and --

This time, when Alec took her arm, he didn’t do it gently. He dragged her out the door.

“Hey!” Max protested. Then, at the look of disappointment on the blonde’s face, she called, “Maybe next time!”

Outside, a blast of cold moist air hit her in the face. Alec’s strong, insistent hand tugged her along. Her head was spinning with the sudden sensations of cold and movement, her pussy was clenching and throbbing, _wanting_—

“Stop!” She cried, yanking her arm free once again, stumbling to a stop in her ridiculously high heels.

Alec stopped, giving an exasperated huff. She put her hands one on either side of his hips, pushed him gently back into the wall of the bar. Blue and red lights from the neon signs in the window played across his face. She smelled his cologne, something expensive and musky, desire in a bottle.

“Alec,” she purred. “Listen to me. I’m here for one thing tonight. One thing only. And I’m _not_ leaving until I get it.” Her voice was smooth steel.

Alec narrowed his eyes. “Well, I’m not letting you go back in there with those thugs!”

“Then you have a choice to make.”

“Max,” he said, drawing her name out as though the sound of it caused him pain. “If you were anyone else I’d be all over you in an instant, but I actually care about you. We _work_ together. And then there’s Logan--”

“I don’t care,” she said, leaning over to nuzzle his neck. “Logan is yesterday’s news. I want you, here, now.” She kissed him just under the ear. Warm skin, smooth and male, hard muscle and bone, so good-- He shivered, and swallowed.

“Are you sure?” he asked hoarsely.

She answered by smoothing her thumbs in circles on his hips, trailing kisses across his jaw line from his ear to his plush lips. She forced herself to kiss him with more gentleness than her body screamed for, drawing back after a moment to whisper, “Do you taste her on me?”

Alec groaned, letting his head fall back against the brick wall to expose his neck. “Are you trying to kill me?”

She hitched her knee up to rub her thigh across the front of his jeans, where the hard length of his cock was trapped behind fabric, then leaned back in to kiss him, but he stopped her, rasping, “Yeah, okay – okay. But not here. I’m not – you’re not … Not in the stinking alley. Come on. I have a place we can go.”

He led her to his bike – the green rice rocket he favored. “Where’s your bike?” He asked.

“Took a cab. It’s kinda hard to ride in these,” she said, lifting her foot to show him her heels.

“Uh, yeah,” he said, staring at her ankle like he wanted to lick it. She smirked. Yeah, she couldn’t _wait_ to feel his tongue all over her body.

He climbed on the bike, leaving space for her behind him. She hiked up her skirt, noticing the way his lips parted at the sight of her thighs, and got on the bike, nestling her crotch up against his ass. He sucked in a breath as she slid her hands across his flat abdomen. God, he felt so good, smelled so good … she concentrated on feeling the little motions his body made against hers as he started the bike and maneuvered it out of the alley and guided it down the dark empty streets.

The vibration of the bike beneath her was like gasoline tossed on the flames of her desire. Before she even realized what she was doing, she found herself grinding her mound into Alec’s ass, her hands sliding back and forth across his lower belly. His muscles jumped and quivered under her fingers. She leaned her head against his shoulder blade and smiled, loving the rush of power his arousal gave her.

The night air felt cold and wet on her exposed skin, but she could only concentrate on the heat generated from the places where her body and Alec’s were pressed together. She liked the sight of his hands wrapped around the bike’s grips, leather gloves stretched tight over his knuckles. The structure of his limbs was so different from her own. Keeping one hand at his abdomen, she ran the other down his right arm, feeling the corded muscles, strong and hard. She ground against his ass more forcefully, trying to alleviate the throbbing arousal in her crotch.

They slowed as Alec took a turn, and she heard him warn shakily, “Max …”

She gave a low chuckle and an extra undulation against his ass with her hips. “I’m gonna make you feel so good, baby,” she promised.

Alec made a wordless little sound of frustrated desire and steered them onto a descending ramp into a parking garage. The sudden dip made the bottom drop from Max’s stomach. He parked next to a Maserati. When he turned the motor off, the cessation of sound made her ears ring.

Alec extended his arm to help her off the bike; she took it with a little smile. So chivalrous. She hadn’t expected that from him. He led her up a flight of stairs and into the lobby of a small, posh hotel, complete with sparkling chandeliers and gleaming brass trim.

The desk attendant, a well-groomed young man dressed in a dark suit, said, “Mr. McDowell, welcome back.”

Max raised an eyebrow at Alec. He gave her a sheepish grin.

“They know you here?” Max said. “Does that mean that you bring your hook-ups here a lot?”

“Depends,” he replied.

“On what?”

“Whether or not saying yes will get my ass kicked.”

At any other time the answer to that would have been an emphatic “Yes!” But at any other time she wouldn’t be here in the first place, desperate to get laid by the one person who, up until a few months ago, annoyed her more than anyone she had met. Ever. Instead, she just laughed and pressed her body all along Alec’s side as he checked them in.

Their room was on the 7th floor. As soon as they entered the elevator – low lights, mirrors, brass bar at waist height. Alec detached her from his side and took her hands, holding them as he looked into her face. He swallowed. “Max, look. We don’t have to do this. I won’t be mad if you decide not to go through with it.”

“Yeah?” Max said. She pushed gently until he was pressed against the mirrored panels on the back wall. “Well, _I_ will.”

Alec gave a surprised chuckle. She pressed wet, hungry kisses to his mouth until he gave in. His arms closed around her and she felt awash in sensation: lean, hard muscles, musky cologne, his questing lips gentle and careful and – _gentle_ and _careful_ were not going to do it for her tonight.

She rolled her hips against his, impatient and demanding, and Alec made a sound in the back of his throat, something wary but needy too, like he was trying to fight off both her and the demands of his body and losing.

“I want this,” she whispered, lips raised momentarily from the hot sweet skin of his throat. She knew he could smell her pheromones, knew they were working on his DNA like oxygen, all around and ever present. He stood no chance of evading them.

Then, just as he gave a sigh of surrender, the bell dinged and the elevator doors slid open. A teenage boy wearing sunglasses and baggy clothes stood outside, head bent as he fiddled with his cell phone. He entered the elevator without looking up.

Max’s hand shot out, knotting in the kid’s loose jersey and yanking him towards her. His sunglasses slid down his nose to reveal a pair of startled brown eyes. His mouth hung slack in surprise.

“Get. Out.” Max enunciated.

She released him and he stumbled back. With a frightened glance over his shoulder, he scrambled out the doors just as they slid shut. The elevator lurched into motion again. Max reached over and smacked the red button labeled, “Emergency Stop.”

With a smile, she turned back to Alec. “There. That should keep us from any more interruptions.”

Alec’s brows furrowed. “But what about our room?”

“Oh, believe me, we’ll get there. Eventually.”

She kissed his mouth again, swallowing his protestations. Her fingers crawled up the front of his shirt, undoing one button after another. When she had three of the buttons undone she slid both hands over his skin, smooth and warm and smelling of man.

“Mmmmm,” she murmured, delighting in how he shivered as her fingers skimmed his belly. She set to work on his belt buckle.

Alec drew back, gently redirecting her hand. “Max – hey, come on, Maxie. Let’s go to our room, all right?”

He reached around her to the elevator buttons. She snatched at his hand. “No. I want you right here. Right now.”

His face stilled, expressionless. A flush crept up his throat. “I’m not going to treat you like a two dollar whore, Maxie. Gimme a little credit, will you?”

Max felt her ire rising – why was it always so close to the surface when she was with Alec? “What, you never banged some girl in an elevator before?”

“You’re not some girl, Max. Jesus. You’re the leader of our people.”

Max shoved him so hard that he stumbled back against the mirrored wall with a surprised ‘Oof.’ “No! Not tonight. Every other night maybe. Every other hour – every other damn _minute_. Tonight--” She paused, trying to collect her thoughts, to make him see. “Tonight, I just want to forget.”

Alec stared at her, taking a moment to really _get_ what she was saying. Finally, understanding dawned in his eyes. His eyes were always so expressive—it had always irritated her before, how they so readily showed hurt or annoyance or laughter. But now she relished the way she saw something dark and heated kindle there. A dagger sharp thrill of arousal spiked through her, making her moan low and needy.

An instant later he had her turned around, shoulder blades pressing against the glass, bar jabbing into her ass, his mouth devouring hers with quick hot kisses punctuated by breathless praises, “So beautiful, Max. Your lips feel so good – taste so sweet. Never thought I could touch you, not like this.”

And his hands – oh! They were everywhere, stroking her hair, trailing goose bumps down her spine, pushing the dress off her shoulders to reveal her breasts, rucking up the silken folds of her skirt so that they could slide up her thighs to grasp the bare skin of her ass. She hadn’t bothered with undergarments tonight, not when she was so dead set on getting laid. They just got in the way.

He sucked on her nipple, tongue swirling and nipping a little at the hardened nub, making her arch her spine. His erection nudged her groin, hard and insistent. He lifted her easily so that she sat on the brass railing, him parting her thighs and crowding in closer, looking down as he tore open a condom and slipped it on his straining flesh.

“Now,” she ground out, digging her fingers into his muscled back.

He guided his cock to her entrance and slid inside in one torturously slow motion. Once all the way in, he held still, allowing her to adjust to the intrusion.

“Move,” she urged.

He hesitated for another moment, then began moving in and out, strong and deep. “So tight, Maxie, so good--”

Max heard his rasping voice as though from a distance, totally consumed with the sensory overload that was Alec. Alec all around her, Alec filling her up, setting a sweet punishing rhythm that was like slow fire, building and building until at last an orgasm spasmed through her, making her gasp and whine. Alec took her face in his hands and watched her as she rode through the storm, his eyes dark and intense.

“Come on, baby,” she whispered. “Come for me.”

As if he had been waiting for permission, he thrust deeper, harder, and came with a ragged cry, pulsing again and again with diminishing strength until he sagged against her, his sweaty forehead nestled in the crease of her neck, his tearing breath cooling the saliva-dampened skin on her breasts.

She let her head fall back against the glass, skin tingling from head to toe, errant contractions from her orgasm still spasming deep inside her body every now and again.

After a while, they pulled themselves together and found their room. They fell together to the bed and made out slow and unhurried. Alec fingered her until she came again, then fucked her long and sweet, sweat glistening on his throat and arms so that he looked like a Greek god, impossibly beautiful.

Later, as they lay together in one another’s arms, entangled and sated, Alec’s phone rang. He leaned over the side of the bed to fish it out of his discarded jeans and glanced at the display.

“Joshua,” he said.

He must have discovered her missing and panicked. He did that sometimes. Ever since she became the leader of their nation he’d become her self-appointed protector in a strange reversal of their previous roles.

“Take it, it’s all right,” Max said, rising and escaping to the bathroom, Alec’s voice a low murmur behind her.

She turned on the shower and stepped inside. The hot water sent curls of steam up around her body; it rained on her breasts and dribbled down her flat belly. She spread her thighs a little, felt the pelting of water on the sensitized skin of her cunt.

A few moments later, the rush of cool air heralded Alec’s arrival. Wordlessly, he shed the motel-supplied robe and stepped into the shower behind her.

He pressed a kiss to her wet shoulder. “You’re perfect,” he said, voice breaking a little in awe. His heartfelt words made her feel exposed and raw.

In true Max Guevara style, she changed the subject. “What did you say to Joshua?”

“I told him we were making a litter.”

“_Alec_, you didn’t--”

He laughed. “No, I didn’t say that. Not in so many words, anyhow. He knew your heat was coming on, though – canine nose and all. I told him I’m taking care of you. He seemed cool with it.”

“Yeah?”

Alec grasped her shoulders and turned her around to face him. “Yeah.” Then he lowered himself to his knees, hands braced on her hips.

“What are you doing?” She asked, her voice small and a little breathless.

“Making good on my promise to Josh. He’s expecting us both back tomorrow. I want to make sure you’re totally and completely satisfied by then.”

He nuzzled her belly, pressing soft lips underneath her navel and traveling down, down, until he found her sex.

Tomorrow.

She raised her foot to rest on the rim of the tub, allowing him better access, and heard herself sigh as his clever tongue laved her throbbing center.

Yes, things would be different tomorrow.

She carded one hand through his wet thick hair, tugging a little, which made him plunge his tongue deeper with a happy growl. As he stoked the heat inside brighter, she let herself be consumed by it.

For now, she’d let tomorrow take care of itself.

End


End file.
